


Forever Loved

by Luna0092



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Mates, Veela Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-10-19 02:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luna0092/pseuds/Luna0092
Summary: Hermione finds out she is a Veela's mate. It just so happens that Veela is Draco Malfoy. She is a little reluctant as to the pending romance between them. But can she win against the Veela who is trying to win her heart?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Draco and Hermione story I have written. I hope you guys like it.

Prologue

"Lucius, we must call her." Narcissa pleaded. Her husband, Lucius, just watched her, mask of indifference in place.  
A scream ripped through Malfoy Manor, it's orgin coming from upstairs. The scream was pain filled, Narcissa begged Lucius to call the only one that could stop the screams of pain.  
"Lucius, please. I beg you. Help your son." Narcissa cried as another scream tore through the air.  
Sighing, he nodded. "Fine, call her. Though, I doubt she will set foot in this house after what happened to her."  
"You're right. How could I have forgotten? I'm horrible." Narcissa fretted.  
Lucius sighed, "It's not hard to forget when we were on the wrong side of the war. Though, I sincerly doubt our son forgot."  
Another scream pierced the air, Narcissa supressed a sob as she thought of her son going through the change.  
"Lucius, how long is the change?" she asked her husband.  
He thought for a minute, "It depends on how strong the Veela gene is. Mine only took twelve hours to complete. It could last up to forty-eight hours. At least, that's what I was told, when I went through my change."  
"His change just started about an hour ago. You mean to tell me, that our son could suffer this 'curse', for more than twenty-four hours?" she spat the word curse with an intensity only a mother could have wanting to protect her child.  
Lucius nodded, "Yes. Unfortunately. Now, write her and see if she will come. Her presence will ease the beast in him."  
Narcissa nodded, "Yes, of course. Why haven't I done it yet."  
With that she ran to her little study, another scream penetrating the air around her. She grabbed some parchment, a quill and ink and went to her desk to write to one, Hermione Granger.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Hermione had just decided if she wanted to either take a shower or have a soak in the tub. She was filling the tub with hot water, when there was an incessant tapping on the bedroom window.

She didn't know the bird, but she did notice the crest it had on it's chest.

The Malfoy family crest.

How odd, she thought as she carefully took the letter from the beautiful tawny owl, not knowing if it was going to bite or not.

Hermione looked at the letter, then back to the owl, who was perched on her bedroom door avoiding Crookshanks and his stalking tendencies.

"Hmm. Smart bird." she giggled as she opened the letter carefully.

Dear Miss Granger,

I am writing during a hard time. My son, Draco, is going through a change that is very difficult and drastic. I don't know what to do in the hard time. My husband mentioned I should contact you. I am writing you for a reason.

My son is becoming a Veela. He is currently going through the change. He will have exactly a year after the change to find his mate, otherwise he shall perish. I cannot fathom that thought right now.

We, my husband and I, fave a feeling we know who it mate is.

It is you.

I know you may not believe me, but you haven't see the way he's been acting, especially since you were brought to our house during the war. If you would allow it, I can explain fully in person. The only downside you would have to come to the Manor, seeing as how I am on house arrest, due to my part in the war.

Please let me explain, you will not regret it. You can bring a friend if it means you feel comfortable.

I expect your answer soon.

Narcissa Malfoy

Hermione had to go sit down for fear of collapsing onto the floor in a heap.

They wanted her to go back to the place where she was tortured. The scar on her forearm burned in remembrance of that day.

"But she said I could bring someone with. I know just the person." Hermione mused as she breathed deeply to keep the panic attack that was brewing at bay.

Sighing when the tightening in her chest lessened, she got up, and found parchment and a pen. Being a muggle-born had it's perks. She decided she would right her reply immediately.

Dear Mrs. Malfoy,

I will be at the Manor tomorrow at noon. I will be expecting a full explanation as to why you think I am his mate. And what a Veela is, as I don't really know. I suppose I could research it but I would like you to explain as I'm sure you could do it in a short period of time.

I will also be bring Ginny Weasley with me. I figured I would let you know, I will not be bringing Harry or Ronald seeing as they do not get a long with your son one bit. Ginny is actually pretty neutral now.

I look forward to our meeting tomorrow.

Hermione Granger.

With her letter done, she sealed it and slowly walked to the owl. The owl looked at her, noticed the letter and held out it's leg for it to be attached. She tied it to it's leg and as soon as she was finished, it took off out her window.

"Well, that was interesting." she muttered before going to her fireplace, grabbing some powder, throwing it in and calling, "Ginny!"


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explanations

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Ginny asked her best friend, Hermione.

Hermione sighed, "I don't want to, I have to."

With that said, they grabbed each others' hand and apparated to Malfoy Manor. As soon as they reappeared, Hermione breathed deep as she saw the Manor in the distance.

"'Mione, you can do this. Besides, you're not alone." Ginny declared as they walked to the gates of Malfoy Manor.

When they got to the gates, they both noticed a figure making its way toward them. Upon closer inspection, Hermione realized it was Narcissa Malfoy.

Narcissa waved her wand after she reached a certain point, to open the gate.

The two women on the other side of the gate, slowly made their way through the massive gates.

"Thank you for coming, Miss Granger, Miss Weasley." Narcissa addressed.

"What exacly is this about?" Ginny inquired.

Narcissa smiled softly, "I will explain it all."

Hermione was puzzled, "Mrs. Malfoy, how is it you are able to be outside? I thought you were on house arrest."

Narcissa nodded, "Yes, I am on house arrest. I am actually allowed anywhere on our property. As long as I stay on this side of the gate, I'm within my parameters of my arrest."

"Oh, that makes sense." Hermione said.

Ginny grabbed her hand and squeezed in support. Hermione smiled at her in return.

"Yes, well, shall we go into the sitting room? I must warn you, Draco finished his change three hours after I contacted you." Narcissa disclosed.

"Uh, will he be there?" Hermione asked his mother, who turned to walk to the Manor.

"No. Lucius took him to Diagon Alley, to help him get used to his new senses." she calmly informed them. "His senses have heightened, he must get used to it."

"That makes sense, I guess." Ginny stated.

Narcissa nodded as they got to the front door. Carefully, she opened it and beckoned both girls in.

At first look, Hermione thought it looked the same. But upon closer inspection, everything was different.

"Did you change much of your home?" she asked Narcissa.

Narcissa smiled slightly, before bring them to her sitting room. "After the war, when You-Know-Who, sorry I can't say his name just yet, when he was here, everything became too dark. So I changed absolutely everything."

"Well, I like it." Ginny announced.

Hermione agreed, "I like it also. The colors are light and bright. Not clashing, which is also a good thing.

Narcissa laughed a genuine laugh, "How right you are. I chose light blue, green, and whole bunch of white. They just go." she waved them to join her, to sit on a beautiful blue couch while she sat in a high back chair.

They both sat and Hermione spoke softly, "Can you tell me why you think I'm Draco's mate?"

Narcissa sobered, "Of course. Well, starting when he first saw you. First year, he started displaying Veela traits. Nothing too extreme, just changing eye color and possessiveness."

"But if he started to become possessive or infatuated with me, why did he call me Mud-"

"Don't." Ginny warned.

"Sorry. Well you know what I was going to say." Hermione finished.

Narcissa pursed her lips, "The only thing I can think of is, the Veela instincts and his damned upbringing, the two clashed. He felt something, but his upbringing forbade it."

Ginny nodded, "That does make sense. I mean, if he developed feelings, it would be looked down severely."

"Yes, Miss Weasley. You are right. I personally don't care for blood status, haven't for a long while, but my husband did, up until recently."

Hermione nodded in understanding, "What happened the night I- we were brought here?"

She looked directly at Hermione, making eye contact and maintaining it. "He went berserk when my sister, Bellatrix tortured you. Until Harry and his friend, came up the stairs from the cellar and she stopped." she cleared her throat delicately before continuing, "He was a wreck after that. Until the Dark Lord wanted him to fight in the he put on a facade when he came across you and your friends."

"How-?" Hermione tried asking before Narcissa interrupted.

"How do I know what happened?" Hermione nodded. "He told me. What happened, what was said. Everything."

"Everything?" Hermione inquired.

"Everything." a voice sounded behind them.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not a very long chapter but I hope you enjoy it none the less.

“Draco! You're not supposed to be back yet.” Narcissa conveyed. She looked to him and back to Hermione nervously.  
“No, you're right, mother. I'm not. Father said he forgot something, but I'm guessing that was a ruse.” He indicated, never removing his eyes from Hermione's still form, sitting next to Ginny.  
“Damn him. I didn't want you to know Miss Granger was here until after she left.” His mother huffed. “He knew that.”  
“I figured.” he drawled, slowly stalking into the room.  
“Draco, please, go to another room.” Narcissa implored.  
Draco smirked, “No, can do, mother.”  
“Why not?” Ginny demanded, standing up.  
“No! Miss Weasley, sit down. Show him you aren't a threat.” Narcissa hissed at the red head.  
Ginny immediately sat, not fully understanding what was happening. She did notice, that Hermione was watching Draco carefully and quietly.  
“Malfoy.” Ginny warned as he stalked closer to the still form of Hermione.  
“Ginny don't.” Hermione mumbled, as she saw him come closer to her, not making any noise.  
When he came to a stop in front of her, he offered his hand, “Come with me? Please?”  
She wasn't sure if it was just him pleading or a gut instinct, but she slowly placed her hand in his.  
“'Mione, what the hell are you doing?” Ginny exclaimed.  
Hermione looked at Ginny, “I'm curious as to what he wants. I'll be fine. If what was said is true, he can't hurt me.”  
That seemed to placate Ginny, if only for a short time. “If you do anything to hurt her, I'll kick your arse.”  
Draco smirked at her and led her friend away in the hallway.  
“Malfoy? What-?” she started, before he calmly interrupted.  
“I'll explain. Just wait.” he led her past a closed door, she suppressed a shudder when she realized it was the drawing room in which she was tortured.  
“Sorry. It's the only way to get to the library.” he told her.  
Hermione steeled herself, “I'm okay. Now, well, as okay, as I can be.”  
“No, you're not. None of us are.” With that he led into the Malfoy library. When they got there, he opened the door with a flourish.  
Hermione gasped as she was pulled through the door by Draco. “This place is beautiful.” she murmured. He heard her clearly and an actual smile lit up his face.  
“I thought you might like it. Now, we can sit and talk about a few things that I know are pattering around in your head.” he said, still smiling.  
Hermione laughed softly, “Yes, there are a few things going through my head.”  
Draco gestured to a couple of chairs and she sat down.  
“Like what?” He questioned.  
She looked at him warily, “Like, am I actually your mate?”  
“Yes,” he told her without a seconds hesitation.  
“Oh.”  
Draco laughed quietly, “It's not entirely a bad thing.”  
Hermione huffed, “Not a bad thing? What about your 'blood superiority'?”  
“We no longer think that way. It may seem like we do, but we don't. It's the way we were raised. All of us, it's been ingrained.” Draco explained.  
Nodding, Hermione asked, “What do you plan on doing about us?”  
Draco had a sobered look on his face before answering, “I plan on eventually mating you. I hope to court you in the mean time.”  
Hermione blinked, “Court me?”  
Sighing he echoed, “Court you. You know, dates, flowers, chocolates, the works.”  
“Why would you want to court me? Why not just mate me?” she wondered.  
“You're not ready. And on the contrary, I'm not a monster, I wouldn't force you.” He rebuffed.  
Hermione stared, “I didn't say you were. I was just asking.”  
Draco exhaled, “I know you didn't. I was just covering my basis's.”  
“So what now?” she asked.  
“Now, I bring you back to Weaslette, so she doesn't explode with curiosity.” Draco teased.  
Hermione laughed, “Okay then. She's probably bursting with said curiosity though.”  
Draco stood and offered his hand to Hermione. Blushing slightly, she placed her hand in his much larger one.  
“Let's go.”


	5. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Weasley's find out

“What do you mean he's gonna court you?” Ginny blurted out. Unfortunately, her exclamation had gotten the attention of everyone else in the Weasley household.

Mrs. Weasley busted into the room first. “What's going on here, girls?”

“Yeah, what gives with the shrieking?” Ron stated as he followed his mother in, Harry close behind them, along with the rest of the Weasley’s.

Hermione glared at Ginny, who just shrugged, “Gotta tell them sooner or later. I guess sooner would be now.”

“‘Mione, what's going on?” Harry queried.

Hermione sighed, “I have something to tell you guys, might as well tell everyone since you're here.” There were nods throughout the small crowd. “Do you guys know what a veela is?” She asked them.

Bill was the one that answered, “They are magical beings, mostly women, with white-gold hair and mostly blue eyes, although their eye color varies. They are human, but when angry or threatened they can grow fangs, a beak, talons, and wings. Some are able to throw fireballs from their hands but not all Veela’s can do this. Fleur can't do this, but she's not full veela. Why did you ask us this?”

“Uh, well you see-” Hermione started but was interrupted by a bursting Ginny.

“Hermione found out that she's a mate to a veela!”

“Ginny!” Hermione cried.

Ginny looked at her without any remorse, a certain smugness on her face.

“What?” Everyone clamored.

“Oo iz zee veela?” A French voice sounded next to Hermione.

She looked at Fleur, who was part veela. “Um.”

“Just tell me. Eet is important.” Fleur told her, her French accent lessening slightly. Everyone seemed to realize Fleur was speaking and stopped clamoring to listen.

“But what if it's someone that no one likes?” Hermione worried.

“Oo would zat be?” Fleur wondered.

Sighing, Hermione reluctantly answered the blonde woman, “Draco Malfoy.”

“Oh hell no!” Ron roared. “You will not associate yourself with that, that Death Eater family.”

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, “Excuse me? Just who do you think you are Ronald Weasley?” Her voice deadpanned. “We are no longer together, haven't been together for quite some time now. You cannot, will not, dictate who I will and won't see.” with that Hermione got up from her spot and left the room.

Footsteps echoed behind her and she quickened her pace.

“‘Ermione, please? Let me talk to you.” Fleur said, Bill following close behind her.

“My brother is an idiot.” He offered.

Smiling she nodded at both of them, willing to talk to them.

Bill motioned for them to go outside, which they did.

“‘Ermione, zere iz zomezing zat you must know about zee veelas. Zey only have one year after zere change to have zere mate accept them, ozerwise zaid veela shall perish.”

“Die? He'll die if we don't mate?” Hermione questioned.

“No, ‘ee will die if you don't accept him and oo he iz.” Fleur clarified.

Hermione had a puzzled look on her face before clearing it and speaking, “Why didn't the Malfoy’s tell me this.”

“Maybe they didn't want to pressure you.” Bill articulated carefully, not wanting to accidentally startle Hermione.

“That could very well be the answer. I'll find out for sure later.” Hermione declared.

Fleur nodded, “Zat iz a good idea. I wasn't sure if zey told you zis or not.”

“No, they certainly did not.” Hermione told her.

Bill asked, “What are you going to do now that you know?”

Hermione thought for a minute, “I'll talk to Mrs. Malfoy about it. I don't want him to know that I know about only having one year to accept him or he dies. I want to see how it all plays out first.”

Bill and Fleur smiled at Hermione, “It's a good thing you are giving him a chance. Don't let anyone tell you differently. Least of all my prat of a brother, Ron.”

Hermione laughed, “It's my life, not anyone else's. I can do whatever I want with it.”

Nodding Bill and Fleur left her outside, mumbling to herself, “My life is absolutely crazy.”


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update. I've been having a slight case of writer's block for this story. Hopefully now it's not so ‘blocked' now. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Sorry it's so short. This chapter was prewritten, mostly. I also have most of chapter 6 written now. 
> 
> .I've had some questions regarding Hermione's acceptance of Draco. Don't worry, I have that planned out and it's playing how I want it to at the moment. Just sit back and enjoy

Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Ron were outside enjoying the summer sun when an owl dropped four letters in front of them. Hermione, being the closest to the letters, grabbed them and noticed one was addressed to each of them. She handed each letter to the rightful addressee.

“These are from Hogwarts!” Ginny exclaimed.

Nodding, Hermione opened hers, “I know.” Inside was a letter from the Headmistress.

Dear Miss Hermione Jean Granger,

As you may know, the previous seventh years have not completed their schooling. Therefore, not obtaining the proper NEWTs to graduate. I am asking you, if you would like to come back to Hogwarts, School of Witchcraft and Wizarding to complete your schooling. If you choose to, you and other returning students will be known as eighth years instead of seventh.

Please let me know what you think as soon as possible.

Headmistress Minevra McGonagall

Ginny looked at the other’s letters, “I can understand why I got a Hogwarts letter, but that doesn't explain you three.”

Hermione chanced a glance at Harry and Ron, their faces were of pure shock. “I thought Kingsley wanted you two as Aurors?”

Harry recovered of his shock first, “He does. Which is why I don't understand why Ron and I got a letter also.”

“Maybe McGonagall talked Kingsley into letting you finish your schooling. To become an Auror, you normally need NEWTs in DADA and Potions, right?” Ginny asked them.

“I have to go back to school?” Ron whined. “I thought I was done!”

“Apparently not.” Ginny laughed. “I wonder who else will be going.”

Harry looked at Ginny, “No, you want to know if Malfoy is going back.”

Grinning, Ginny asked, “Don't you?”

Ron glared at nothing when Malfoy’s name was mentioned. “No, we do not.”

“Don't answer for anyone but yourself, Ronald.” Ginny scolded. “Now, Harry, answer my question.”

“I am kind of curious. Plus, I want to see how he treat Hermione.” Harry mentioned while watching Hermione's face.

Her face was actually one of shock. “You're actually serious?”

Nodding, Harry told her, “He didn't choose the way he was raised. Both his mother and him have been atoning for their past mistakes.”

Ron made a noise in his throat, “Don't tell me you believe that, Harry?”

“Yes, Ron. I do believe that. He knew it was us at the Manor, but he didn't give us up.” Harry calmly stated, trying not to snap at his friend.

Ron grunted, “I don't believe that lying git.”

Hermione, fed up with Ron's hatred toward Malfoy, stood up and snapped, “No one said you had to.” She then walked away, shaking her head.

“Really, Ronald? You had to upset her.” Ginny snapped at her brother, before following Hermione.

Hermione noticed she was being followed, turned and saw it was just Ginny. She waited for her friend to catch up.

“Your brother is an idiot.” Hermione sighed in exasperation. “What he said made me want to slap the hell out of him.”

“I know. He doesn't think before he speaks. He really doesn't.” Ginny guaranteed.

Hermione smiled, despite being mad at Ron. “That I know. He has no filter between his brain and mouth.”

Ginny laughed loudly, “True.”

“Hey, look, another owl!” Hermione cried.

They both waited until the owl swooped down and dropped a letter at Hermione's feet before flying to a tree to wait.

“Who's it from?” Ginny asked.

Hermione looked and saw the elegant handwriting on the front, “I think, Draco.” She opened it and read.

Dear Hermione,

I am writing you this letter in hopes you got a Hogwarts letter. I received one, which ce to a shock, seeing as what my family has done. I wonder how people will react to me returning to Hogwarts.

Anyway, I hope you will let me see you soon, before we go back.

Yours,  
Draco Malfoy

“So it was Draco?” Ginny bounced with excitement.

Laughing at her friends exuberance, Hermione showed Ginny the letter.

“Oh, he signed it ‘Yours'.” Ginny gushed.

Smiling slightly, Hermione said, “Yes. Yes, he did.” Looking at Ginny, she noticed her eyes wide. “What's wrong?”

“It's just you have to deal with all that staring. More than normal. I mean, he's Malfoy, bane of almost everyone's existence. Then you, muggle-born heroine. You understand where I'm going?”

Hermione really did understand where Ginny was going. She looked at it as an outsider would. Draco Malfoy, ex-death eater, nephew of Voldemort’s Lieutenant, Bellatrix Lestrange, the woman who tortured multiple people for the hell of it. Hermione Granger, muggle-born heroine, best friend to the Boy-Who-Lived, the Chosen One, one-third of the Golden Trio. Victim of Bellatrix Lestrange, herself.

“Yes, That will go perfectly well.” Hermione stated sarcastically. 

Ginny huffed, “This is no laughing matter, Hermione. You have to be careful how you handle things from here on out.”

She didn't mention it, but she was really worried about Hermione. Ginny herself, was worried how the Wizarding world would react to the news that they, Draco and Hermione were together.

“Do you think people will be okay with you and Draco together?” Ginny calmly questioned.

Hermione looked at Ginny with excitement, as she laughed at Ginny’s question, “I don't care now. It's no one's business but our own.”


	7. Chapter 6

Dear Gra-Hermione,

I was hoping you would like to go on a date with me. Nothing too big, just dinner in Diagon Alley at the new Italian restaurant that just opened not too long ago.

Please allow me the pleasure to enjoy your company.

Yours,  
Draco

Hermione reread the letter again.

Oh Merlin, she thought as she paced her living room.

“What's going on?” Ginny's voice sounded.

Hermione shrieked at her friend, “Announce yourself next time, Ginny.”

Ginny laughed so hard she snorted, “Sorry, sorry. What's going on though?”

Hermione started to laugh hysterically. As she was bent over in laughter she handed Ginny the letter.

Looking at the letter in her friend's outstretched hand before calmly grabbing it and asking, “Are you going to die laughing?”

Gasping for breath, Hermione choked out, “No.”

Shrugging, Ginny went back to the letter. After reading it, she squealed, “Oh, oh, this is exciting!”

Hermione sobered enough to look at her friend irreducously. “Seriously? You think this is exciting?”

Ginny nodded, “Why wouldn't it be?”

Close to hyperventilating, Hermione sat down on her bed, “I've never been on a date.” She look at Ginny, who was wide eyed.

“You dated my brother. You mean to tell me that he never took you out on a date?”

Shaking her head, Hermione explained, “No. He claimed it was because he, himself, didn't like being in the spotlight.”

Ginny scoffed, “You believed him?”

Grimacing, Hermione told her, “No, I didn't. I was just so tired at that point. I didn't fight him on the matter of going out on dates.”

“I'm sorry I was one of the people that pushed you together. I honestly now see just how wrong you guys would be together. The only thing in common is Harry.” Ginny explained as she handed Hermione's letter back to her.

Chuckling, Hermione took the letter, “I know. At the time it seemed right, you know.”

Smiling brightly, Ginny sat next to her friend, “So you going on the date, right?”

Laughing, Hermione shook her head, “You're incorrigible.”

“I know. You are going to go, right?”

Hermione nodded, “Yes. I would like to go. But, I don't know what to wear.”

Ginny immediately popped off the bed. “Leave that to me.” She called to her friend as she hurried to the Floo.

**FL****FL**

“Ginny, are you sure about this?” Hermione called from her bedroom.

Ginny smirked to herself before calling to her friend, “Absolutely.” She heard Hermione sigh before the bedroom door creaked open.

She was practically vibrating with excitement as Hermione stepped out of the doorway.

Hermione was wearing an emerald green dress that had a sweetheart neckline, tapered at her waist, and flared out at her hips. On her feet were a pair of black wedges that tied up her legs. Her hair was falling down her back in sleek curls, thanks to a charm Ginny used.

Tugging at a curl that fell over her shoulder, Hermione said, “You really must teach me that charm, Ginny.”

Ginny smiled at Hermione. “You look great, Hermione. And if you want to learn the charm, you have to enjoy your night first.”

“You drive a hard bargain, Miss Weasley.” Hermione laughed.

Ginny's eyes flashed with laughter. “I know, I know. Now go before you're late.”

Hermione gasped, grabbing her purse, placing her wand in the wand holster on her thigh, before turning to Ginny, “Can you lock up?”

The red haired woman nodded, “You go it. Go on.”

With that Hermione walked out her front door and apparated to Diagon Alley.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Sorry for the short length. This was already prewritten. The next chapters will be longer for sure. Please review and let me know what you think. And what you think should happen on their date. I might take some ideas that are thrown at me.


End file.
